Demetrius D. Xavier
"The true god of all heaven, hell and earth, come to enjoy all of the chaos of the land. Wanting to show all those who think that such ranking systems and Government are useless, when going up against god. The man who loves to the suffering of all, loving the sound of the screams as they fall to thier knees. All the world shall bow to the true god, with even the like of Enel shall bow before. The creator of all those, the power to create and to destroy living beings.'' Demetrius now, now I say go out into the world create all the chaos you wish. Make the world a free place, for those who suffer at the hands of any threat. All shall bow before the true god, all shall know your name and your cause falling to their knees crying tears of blood. Free them so the chaos and death of anyone fill the air with the beautiful smell of death..............Then you shall judge them from their sins and actions, rank or name has nothing to do before God.....................'' "''' —''The Jester Prince'' Demetrius D. Xavier (ディミートリアスザビエル, Xavier D. Demetrius) is a mysterious and dangerous individual, with very little intentions and agendas. Demetrius is mostly known by another name, going by Otousan (お父さん, Father) which is which most know him by in the world. He is the father of The Hakuri Children, creating thousand and using them to their full use. He now is the lord of the Mother Hakuri island ship and resides on it as well. He is the captain of the mysterious and dangerous Hakuri Pirates, a fairly recent crew created for his own uses as he wants. Another name he goes by is the Voodoo God of the Seas, being the great teacher of Marie Laveau. He is rather a very sneaky and cunning man, who has escaped the World Government many times. But wanted for such crimes as the defeat kill of two of three vice-admirals on different occasions that were sent to capture him. For the kidnapping of other Government officials and heads, never to be seen again. The destruction of many Marine hospitals and research labs, taking rather strange supplies. Some items included amputated arms, legs, removed organs and hearts from fresh dead men. Also kidnapping many pirates, marines and civilians alike, also never to been again. The most famous crime of his is the kidnapping, torture and death of Alexander Z. Bagans wife. Who was a noble woman, but now passed on because of Demetrius’s crimes. Giving him a great bounty of 230,000,000, and many other simple kidnappings of more civilians and yet again never to be seen again. He is also believed to be having destroyed the population of Ametsumi Island, a few years before the Munashimeisei took over the island that they call home. For years tricking the civilians of the big cities of the once great island that he and his detachments were government officials and marines. He then turned against the civilians, causing a coup in most of the big cities and towns on the island. With his detachments, killing and gathering the parts and the hearts of the freshly dead bodies. The giving him a current bounty of 500,000,000 unknown with what he does with these hearts or these parts. He is the master of the dangerous and rare''' Hakuri Hakuri no Mi''', with it he sets out to create chaos and whatever else he pleases. Having a full mastery of his fruit and always gaining more and more power, becoming one of the biggest threats to the world. Introducation Demetrius is a very imposing man, who is famed in the destruction of Ametsumi Island with his detachments. For years he was thought to be a quiet government official came to help the common people of the cities and such. But over the years he carefully planned out each move, waiting for the chaos to build. Until he went into a crazed rampage with his detachments and killed most on the island, but left a few live to tell the World Government. He is said to be the teacher of Marie Laveau, which gave him the name voodoo god of the sea. He is also famed and is now a great enemy of the Bagans family, with ever members of the family hating him for what the capture of Alexander’s wife and the mother of Ryan, Oichi and Kage’s mother. Appearance Demetrius is always changing and evolving in his appearance, due to the fact that many of his body parts are coming and going off of him. Although some features of him never change, his long blade hair that always going past his lower back. A rather strange feature is that he is able to control his hair like a whip, as it moves about. With its shine against the moonlight, giving a bit of a purple glaze to it. Also is strangely enough he wears purple eye shadow around his eyes, many as traditional goes for such royalty and the evens wear make-up to bring out their beauty. Which Demetrius has done very well in keeping his appearance up with his highlights of his true beauty. He is often changing but he does change his genetic make-up, since getting all of these body parts into his body. He is a walking gene pool, so many of his forms are muscular, lean, thin, fat or small. His face also changes as well, but it is always extremely pale and sickly looking since he is believed to be in his 60’s or such. He speaks in a chilling and commanding voice, without any fear or pauses in his tone. His presences is very chilling as well, constantly mysterious to see what form he will come in next. During the pre-time skip, he then controlled a body underneath a white baboon cloak-like outfit and outfit was seen in this fur cloak. Later on, he dresses in a simple, common outfit. It was dark blue with a purple vest on top. With a very detailed design of a ribbon, yellows, greens and purples, long loose sleeves. Giving him the appearance of a common man, which he used to gain the trust off all the people of Ametsumi. Once gaining more parts, his appearance changed completely. His outfit then turned purple and light blue, but with boned armor. It has green tentacle-like arms coming from his back, which has large hoop bones which leads to a red-eye on his chest, and two gauntlets on his arms. After he absorbed the people of Ametsumi, he gained a gigantic spike of diamond armor on his right arm and his tentacles and the majority of his bone armor was discarded, with only his gauntlets on his arms and his eye remaining. After Alexander’s wife death however, the spike was discarded and his current form became a simpler version of his post-time skip outfit. Many times Demetrius was seen concealing himself underneath a fur animal skin. He often will wear this, sometime concealing his face as well under a baboon mask. The pure white fur skin, he is able to move freely even though he is a disgusting creature. He is able to blend into the common people, being able to walk among the people. When needed he can easily throw his animal skin off and show his terrifying true appearance. Gallery Category:Kazekage21 Category:Male Category:Martial Artist Category:Captain Category:Pirate Category:Superhuman Strength Category:Superhuman Speed Category:Superhuman Endurance Category:Superhuman Intelligence Category:Former Noble Category:Devil Fruit User Category:Voodoo Specialist Category:Former Revolutionary Category:Will of D. Category:Antagonists Category:Former Slave Category:Former Pirate Category:Paramecia Devil Fruit User Category:Hakuri Pirates Category:Busoshoku Haki User Category:Kenbunshoku Haki User Category:Haoshoku Haki User